


A Votre Sante

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, New Year's Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2013:</p><p>The Doctor wants to do something different for New Year's Eve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Votre Sante

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I did LAST year as an illustration for a drawing I've had "in the works" since NYE/NY 2011/12! It's been delayed by hospital stays, computer problems and all sorts of nonsense. I think I just may FINALLY get it done this month! I wanted to post the story and the drawing together, but I decided to go ahead and post the story first. Then post the drawing ASAP. I rejigged the story for 2015.

"Something different, I think." The Doctor thought to himself. He was alone on his birthday and New Year's Eve for the first time. Yes, he was lonely. And, yes, he missed all the amazing ways his companions had celebrated the day. So to cheer himself up, he wanted to do something very different...

He paced in the cloister room for about two minutes, before he'd thought of something just right. He dashed back to the console room and checked for the perfect location - clear and cold - but not too cold, and with a suitable place to park the TARDIS. He wanted to drive to the perfect spot in Bessie, so he could experience his plan to best advantage. After a few minutes searching the database, he found it. "Yes!" He smiled to himself and went to get the necessary accoutrements.

Once in the wine cellar, he chose his finest champagne and his best champagne flute. Then to the kitchen for his favourite gourmet chocolates and, lastly, to his bedroom, where he went for the grey woolen scarf he'd acquired on his first trip to Berkeley Square with Grace. He paused a moment, remembering. Then he smiled, collected a certain CD from his nightstand and went for Bessie in the garage. After carefully placing his things in the little car, he went to set the coordinates...

********

Having parked the TARDIS in a cave on the side of the relatively diminutive mountain, the Doctor drove out of the TARDIS and on to the road leading to a moonlit clearing just at the edge of the treeline. Arriving a few minutes before midnight, he parked the car, went to the back seat and sat on the top edge of it. He placed the champagne bottle to his right on the seat and placed the chocolate box beside the bottle. Deciding to continue his idea for doing things a little differently, the Doctor decided to do his planned greeting in French. It seemed suitable, somehow. As a gentle breeze ruffled his chestnut curls, he poured himself a glass of champagne, raised it towards the night sky - and with his other hand, held out his fob watch and counted down the seconds...

"Huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un! Bonne annee! A votre sante, deux mille quinze!" He clinked his glass on the back of the front seat, then drank. Then softly to himself, he murmured, "Et a votre sante, pour moi aussi!", before popping a chocolate into his mouth. Lastly, he leant carefully forward, inserted his chosen CD into the CD player on Bessie's dashboard and pressed 'play'. Then, in the cold crystal night, in complete awe and with his eyes glistening, he began softly to sing, "Should auld acquaintance be forgot..."

FIN


End file.
